Terrans
Anlingdin Piloting Academy on Eylot *'Asu diamon Dayez' of the luxury cruise lines - Theo's roommate at Anlingdin Saltation, ch 2 *Chelly Frosher - Senior on command track, Theo's suite mate''Saltation'', ch 2 *Willsmyth''Saltation'', ch 1 *Otto El - glider instructor''Saltation'', ch 4 *Pilot Truffant - math instructor''Saltation'', ch 5 *Professor Therny Chibs - cargo msster (Commerce and Tansport 111)Saltation, ch 6 *Turley -2nd class provisional pilot *Instructor Johansen (History of Piloting)Saltation, ch 9 *Kern Vallee - Student Pilot Saltation, ch 1 *Ablestum - pilot''Saltation'', ch 1 Carresens And see Carresens main page *First Class Pilot Asha Carresens-Denobli who arrived on Carresen packet ship Twinkle to observe the evacuation of Codrescu station.Dragon Ship, Ch 27 *Chels Carresens-Denobli -- Receptionist at the Carresens office on Tradedesk at the time of Theo's visit.Dragon Ship, ch 18 *Elzen Carresens-Denobli -- The intended captain of the self-aware ship Disian."Wise Child" *Senior Trade Commissioner Janifer Denobli-Carresens . Pilot. Theo's contact at Tradedesk. *ViChels Carresens -- Director of Tradedesk at the time of Jethri's visit.Trade Secret, ch 16 Codrescu Station *Guildmaster Peltzer of Orbital Trading Station Codrescu, in orbit around planet Eylot *'Arndy Slayn' - First Class Pilot, had gone from Guild technical assistant to Acting Stationmaster. *'Qaichi Bringo' — Chief Tugwhomper and unofficial security consultant on Codrescu station *Pilot Third Class Giodana Govans, owner-operator of Beeslady (destroyed) *One of Nubit’s crew — Sadie Onit (Eylot sympathizers) *Bechimo took on 10 passengers for the evacuation Bruce Peltzer, Arndy Slayn, Qaichi Bringo, Vanis Gaidon, Chon Rifith, Orn Ald yos’Senchul, Frances Hollins, Kara ven’Arith, Bandelute Apres-Donegal, Aimee Keller. Delgado *Four Team Three (Theo's Team) **Estan Vanderpool (proceduralist- stolid,solid, meticulous boy) **Kartor Singh **Roni Mason ( daughter of Ly **Lesset Grinmordi **Anj Tibbets *Team Six **Vela Poindexter *Gorna Dail - merchant at "Gently Used", former Visiting Expert, sells rug to Theo & Jen Sar *Marjene Kant, Theo's official mentor *Sindy Clemens- one of Kamele's students "gifted researcher" *Practical Dance Students **Bek Tehruda - Theo's partner in dance and with whom she later has her First Pair. Has heavy yellow hair and gray eyes. **Lida - student **Jinny - student *Scholars **Professor Viverain - acting head of the Leisure & Recreation department, travelling academic (Scavage) **Professor Monit Applethorn (Advertency) **Dr. Wilit (Social Engineering") **Professor Noni, Visiting Expert of Dance ( Practical Dance) **Lystra Mason (also Roni's mother) **History of Education ***Orkan Hafley - EdHist Chair ***Kamele Waitley - Sub Chair EdHIst ***Ermeritus Professor Vaughn Crowley ***Ermeritus Professor Farancy Able ***Clyburn Tang (onagrata to Orkan Haflley on Delgado, citizen of Melchiza) ***Ella ben Suzan - Kamele's longtime friend, "Aunt Ella" ***Emeritus Professor Beltaire - ***Professor Flandin - forged citations **Jon Fu **Tandra Skilings - in league with the Chapelia **Sub-Chancellor Kylin **Technician Singh *Vinter - thug on late evening bus route in Epharim *Harn - sandy haired man who delivers Theo's rug *Hieri (terminal Helper) Liad *Cray - doorkeeper at Bendi's House in Solcintra Low Port"Fortune's Favors", ch 3 *Harold Geneset Hsu Belansium ("Bell") - landscape artist"Phoenix" Melchiza *Gidis Arkov ( Government Chaperon) *Director Jeyanzi Pikelmin (Third Director of the Treasure House) *Solmin * Transit School **Instructor Tathery (Transit School) **Monti **Yzel **Ave-Su **Dalin **Pilot-Instructor Arman **Jeren **Gayl **Inspector Vidige (Advance Class) **Robit **Fruma **Initha **Stan Seventeen Worlds *Spadoni Station"Revolutionists" **Famy Binwa **Vice Administrator Binwa (Famy Binwa's mother) **Luchinda "Luchee" Eerik **Geral Jethri Quai-Hwang **Geral Jethri Quai-Hwang's mother **Tifney **Pettipi Surebleak Partial list below. See main page Surebleak *Darby Bajek - The first Terran Healer??? See Chimera **Brother Farch, Sister Jewl, Jewl's 2 boys Eon and Peor *Amiz Braun - one of Lady Kareen yos'Phelium's hands *Ms. Audrey (Breckstone) -- proprietor of the whorehouse on Blair Road; one of Boss Conrad's supporters, blue eyes, pale hair, not young *Cheever McFarland -- big Terran, master pilot. Owns small ship LucyBug. Security for Pat Rin yos'Phelium / Boss Conrad. *Claren Liu - Dayside Portmaster, Surebleak Port *Dafydil Koonts - one of Kareen's hands; helps teach Prof Kamele Waitley to shoot *Etienne Borden - Nightside Portmaster, Surebleak Port. Engaged The Department of the Interior with Pat Rin yos'Phelium in "I Dare" *Gert Jazdak - Lady Kareen yos'Phelium's Security Chief / Head Hand *Gwince - one of Boss Conrad's hands *Melina Sherton - Boss who controls the border farm roads, aka "the country" *Michael Golden - native 'Bleaker, security for Nova yos'Galan *Penn Kalhoon - Boss of Hamilton Street; pale yellow hair, steel-rimmed glasses, wife Thera and two children. Friends with Miri Robertson in her childhood *Sheyn - Villy's chiefest rival in Ms. Audrey's House of Joy *Tes Lucien - Master pilot/Scout on Surebleak, sits second to teach Quin, on his refurbished Galandasti *Tolly Jones - aka Mr. Berik-Jones, Thirteen-sixty-two, Mentor Tollance Berik-Jones - Port Security with partner Hazenthull nor'Phelium; later pilots Tarigan with Tocohl Lorlin. See Lyre Institute for more info. *Villy Butler - works for Ms. Audrey and runs the sticks table at the Emerald Casino. Quin's friend. *Yulie Shaper - Korval's new next-door neighbor. Heir to the former Gilmore Agency properties. Is a mite odd; has a lot of cats; farms; keeps mostly to himself. In 'Dragon in Exile', The Tree gives him a pod and a treelet. Vashtara *Phobai Murchinson *Len (pilot?) *Joadin (pilot?) *Truitt (pilot?) *Valince (pilot?) *Jorj (pilot?) *Cordrey (pilot?) *Mr Rogen ( Pet Librarian) *Mr Chorli ( lecturer) yos'Galan employees and contractors Terrans, not Liadens, listed here: *James Abrofinda - Terran smalltrader who does business with yos'Galan''Alliance of Equals'', ch 1 *Gordon Arbuthnot (Gordy) - Dutiful Passage crew *Roner Jerethine - Dutiful Passage crew *Seth Johnson - Dutiful Passage crew *Priscilla Mendoza - Dutiful Passage crew, captain *Rusty Morgenstern - Dutiful Passage crew *Jon Schneider - Dutiful Passage crew *Sally Triloff - Dutiful Passage crew *Janice Weatherbee - Dutiful Passage crew *Varoth - Dutiful Passage crew *Jeri - Dutiful Passage crew Not associated with a single place *Cheever McFarland --Boss Conrad's head of security on Surebleak *Angela "Liz" Lizardi - Commander of mercenary unit Lizardi’s Lunatics. Recruited Miri Robertson and knew Miri’s mother Katy (see Fighting Chance). Port Security Chief on Surebleak (DiE) *Rig Tranza - Pilot of the Primadonna, where Theo got her first class ticket; Rig gave her his jacket because of an attitude problem with the Master Pilot certifying Theo *Serana Benoit - Born and raised Lutetia, traveled with Don Eyr fer'Gasta to Liad and thence to Surebleak"Block Party""Degrees of Separation", ch 2"Fortune's Favors", ch 2 need sorting *Aloysha Maksim Ilari Berk, aka "Al Berk" -- first class pilot with a license out of Waymart, named for three uncles on his father's side *Bro Moddasin - who answered for Frader Transport Group on Cresthaller''Dragon Ship'' *Chairman Charn Duxbury of the Autumn Rains Cooperative on Tradedesk.Dragon Ship *Chels Carresens-Denobli - the receptionist in Carresens (also noted as a pilot)Dragon Ship *Clarence O’Berin - Juntavas boss on Liad, retired. Theo Waitley’s XO on BechimoDragon Ship *Clothide - apparently at one time the Juntavas Boss on Velaskiz Rotundo (where evacues where taken from Codrescu Station)Dragon Ship *Greenshaw Porter - Juntavas pilot - I Dare *Grasile Elikot - Pilots Guild Master located at Tradedesk Station, also arrived on Twinkle at Codrescu Station''Dragon Ship'' *Hervan - one of the ship inspectors/greaters on Frenzel port''Dragon Ship'' *Hiramson O’Nandy O’dell - citizen of Strabane; accused Clarence of being an active antagonist, thief, scoundrel, and an agent of the Juntavas. Resulted in Clarence's being taken into custody while off ship on Tradedesk.Dragon Ship *Jen - Neglit Center - jeweler who forged duplicate Korval ring - I Dare *Julier - local muscle on Teristeport - I Dare *Inspectors Grafton and Cady Rutland - Tradedesk''Dragon Ship''; later Clarence sets up a meeting with them for a night *LoRita Constince - Sector Guildmaster on Velaskiz Rotundo''Dragon Ship'' *Ornth Delaboa of Macker Marooney on Vinzca - Contact Shan had given Theo. Is no longer in business, the owner is deceased.Dragon Ship, Ch 16 *Ravin Paylot at Chivin Trade Limited on Chustling - One of the contacts Shan had given her. Person answering phone is very nervous - saying they have no Tree and Dragon affiliates at Chivin Trade.Dragon Ship, Ch 15 *Zaneth Katrina - Theo's contact a Senior Sexton at Chaliceworks on Frenzel; refuses to do business with Theo or the clan as a whole due to unsettled times and the luck of Korval. References Category:Characters Category:Characteristics